Don't You Want Me?
by RiddikulusGrin
Summary: Based on the song "Don't You Want Me". Three years since leaving High School, Blaine's  a recording artist, and Dalton's all but forgotton - until he meets Kurt, working as a waitress in a cocktail bar! Little more angsty than it sounds.Futurefic, Klaine
1. You Were Working as a Waitress

**Hey guys! This is my first multichap for Glee. Why? Because I'm not that good at updating. I'll try my best, though! I don't own Glee or the song referenced. Each chapter will focus on two lines of the song - I may or not do the whole thing, though. Reviews are love.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee, and the song "Don't You Want Me", as covered by Glee, are not mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>When I met you."_

I had achieved a lot since High School. After my fist single stayed at number one for five weeks, my career had only improved. I was everything you'd expect from a celebrity - rich, pampered and with a fondness for designer labels. I tried not to let stardom take me over; I tried my hardest to be kind, to be sweet, to be _Blaine_. It's just that Blaine sometimes got lost under record labels and pricy cocktails I was in the habit of drinking. It was in one of these bars I was reunited with my past.

"Oh my Gaga! Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" I was used to being recognised by people, so when the waiter first spoke, it took me a moment to realise I recognised the soft, high-pitched voice. When I did, I almost choked on my drink.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Kurt Hummel, my old flame was stood in front of me, holding a drinks tray. Kurt hadn't really changed that much in the three years we'd been apart. He was still quite effeminate, although he was noticeably less baby-faced. His hair was the same as it had always been - somewhat coiffed, and combed and hairsprayed neatly into place. The real difference was his attire. Gone was the Dalton uniform and elaborate designer clothes, he was dressed in the plain black shirt and nametag of a waiter.

"I work here." Said Kurt, looking irritated. "Was the fact I'm serving you your drink not obvious enough?" I took a sip of my drink in an attempt to clear my pampered brain. Kurt's presence had dragged all my high school memories to the surface again. I remembered my time in the Warblers startlingly vividly, I remembered Kurt and my first kiss, and all that followed. I remembered the breakup - it had been Kurt's decision, and to this day I didn't actually know what I'd done wrong. "Blaine?" said Kurt, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I said, running a hand through my curls. Kurt smiled. "I meant to ask _why _are you working here?" Kurt's smile evaporated as quick as it had appeared. He glared at me in that bitchy way only he could.

"We don't _all _make it on the big time, you know."

"OK, ok. Touchy subject. Sorry. How are you?"

"Fine." Said Kurt bluntly. "No need to ask _you _how you're doing, if your oh-so-cheerful TV appearances are anything to go by." I forced a laugh, hoping I was imagining the annoyance in Kurt's voice. "Look, Blaine, it's great to see you, but I have to work. Maybe we can catch up sometime."

I scribbled my number on a napkin and handed it to Kurt. "Call me when you're off work." Kurt took the napkin and rolled his eyes when I flashed him my best dazzling grin.

"I'll get back to you on that."


	2. I Picked You Out

**WOW guys! 8 reviews for a single chapter! You inspired me to write this as fast as I could - keep it up! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or Glee. I do not own them on a train. I do not own them in the rain. I do not own Kurt, Blaine or Glee. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around.<br>Turned you into something new."_

As it turned out, there was a big difference from the Kurt I knew _then_ and the Kurt I knew _now. _In high school Kurt was a diva, yes, but was filled with optimism and a real zest for life. Three years on, and the optimism had faded, taking the zest for life with it. Kurt was left grumpy and irritable. Constantly.

Even so, I pushed on, and we slowly started to spend time together. The time wasn't plentiful - Kurt worked long hours, and I had chat shows, photo shoots and charity concerts to attend, but I just couldn't bear to lose contact with Kurt again. I started turning up at Kurt's workplace at ten minutes or so before closing times, then and sitting on the bar as Kurt cleaned tables, making awkward conversation. After a while my appearances stopped being as interesting and novel to the other workers, and they left me alone to talk to Kurt. This did wonders for Kurt's temper, it seemed - laughed, joked and acted almost normal. When Kurt was under stress at school, I had always been the only one who could make him smile. This seemed to be the case once again, something I was selfishly pleased with.

I have always been a fairly optimistic person. With the exception of my time being bullied, I've always prided myself in being able to see the good side of things. I loved to play mentor, a trait I was particularly grateful for because without it Kurt would never have been part of my life. I had made it in the industry thanks to determination and a big smile. Talent was just a bonus. And if I could do it, I was sure as hell that Kurt could.

"I just don't see why you didn't pursue music!" I said one evening as I sat perched on the bar.

"I just didn't, ok?"

"But why not? You're an astonishing singer - better than me!" I shot him one of my dazzling smiles, and Kurt smiled back. For once it didn't disappear straight away, and I knew I was making progress in my quest to cheer Kurt up. I'd been careful not to bring the subject up again before now, wanting to make sure I had all the details confirmed for my ingenious idea first.

"I couldn't, Blaine." He shook his head and the smile slid off his face. "You forget that although I went to Dalton, my family's far from rich. Dad and Carole can't afford to help me with accommodation while I tried to make it on Broadway - especially with Dad's back problems stopping him from working long hours in the garage. So I got a job."

"Oh." I said. "Sorry, Kurt. That sucks." But he wasn't finished. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, and when he continued, his voice shook with emotion.

"I still want to perform, of course I do. It was my life. But being a star was a dream - the hopeless wish of a teenage boy. Maybe one day I'll try, but right now I've got to earn a living, help my family, and following my dreams won't do that." Is voice broke, and I realised he was crying.

"Hey." I said, feeling like a jerk. I slid off the bar and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Shh... It's okay. I'm sorry for prying."Kurt's watery eyes met mine, and for a moment it was like we were teenagers again, and I was comforting Kurt after Krowskey's attack. We held each other for far longer than was strictly necessary, and I felt Kurt's breath quicken. Acting on instinct, I leaned in ever so slightly -

Kurt pulled away looking troubled. "No. Not again." He muttered to himself. Then to me he said, "I think you better go."

"Wait." I said suddenly. I wasn't going to leave without telling Kurt my news. "I'll go, but first I have a proposition for you." Kurt looked startled and I laughed. "Not _that _kind of proposition - I've got you audition to play Malchior in a Broadway show, Spring Awakening." Kurt's face changed from startled to just plain shocked. "I know the director, so I pulled some strings, and the time won't be in working hours. There's no harm in turning up."

"Blaine, I'm not -"

"I know that. Just try out. It would mean a lot to me."


	3. Now Five Years Later

**OK, guys, heret next chater. Can I say a big thanks for your support, and tell you that this chapter's pretty long to make up for the next chapter - the one I dread to write (think about it - what're the next 2 lines? eep! Argument scene!). **

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine, neither is the song that I based this fic on. The song at the end is mine - hence it's suckiness.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet ,<br>Success has been so easy for you."_

"I'm back!" Called Kurt, closing the door to our shared apartment.

"How'd it go?" I asked. Spring Awakening had run for three years before Kurt decided he was sick of being stuck in the same role. He'd had parts in all kinds of show since then, building up quite a reputation, before being approached for a main part in a TV show. Today was his first day.

"Great! Everyone's really nice, the actors are friendly enough. It's still early stages, and they're still making adjustments to the script."

"That's cool." I said, patting the spot on the couch next to me and gesturing for Kurt to take a can of Coke from the multipack on the polished wood coffee table.

"It looks amazing! The writer's great - he takes everyone's ideas into consideration. Oh and guess what? They're going to give me a _love interest_!" My head whipped round so fast it was a surprise I didn't damage my neck.

"Male or female?" I asked, strumming on my guitar and attempting to sound casual. I've always been better at singing than acting, and my off-hand tone didn't fool Kurt.

"Male." He looked at me defiantly, raising an eyebrow and daring me to make a scene. Kurt had been clear with me from the beginning: He was only looking for friendship. The fact I was as head-over-heels for the man as he had once been for me, all those years ago, was neither here nor there. It was a forbidden topic, a wall between us neither of us was confident enough to breach. We were friends, nothing more - let the tabloids fantasize, it wasn't happening.

But it was so _hard._ Everything about him drove me insane. He was completely gorgeous, of course, but it was more than that. His kindness, his sass, his diva-ish attitude, his honestly, his quick humour, _him_. Kurt. The one person who ever rejected me, and the one person I just simply couldn't get over. The memory of that evening, five years ago, when Kurt had almost kissed me, was seared into my brain. I couldn't forget the look on Kurt's face, what he'd murmured. "_No . Not again._" I'd spent countless days and nights analysing those words, picking every bit of meaning from them I could. I'd hoped the feeling would leave at first, but it never did; instead intensifying as time went on. I tried shielding myself from the undeniable truth: I was in love with my best friend, and he most certainly didn't feel the same way. And _now_ I was going to have to act all happy for him that he was going to spend his days acting in love with some guy. Probably somebody really good-looking. And tall. What's to say he won't fall for him for real?

"Great! It should be a piece of cake then!" I said with an undoubtedly forced smile.

Kurt grinned an equally as forced smile. "Yeah - I hope so. They better gimme someone handsome!" He laughed. His sing-song laughter reverberated around the silent room, echoing horribly on the shiny floor and surfaces of the kitchen unit. Kurt stood up. "I better be going - I only came home to change. I've got that interview."

"Sure." I said glumly, picking a few pathetic notes on the guitar placed across my knees. I was supposed to be writing songs for my next album, but so far my inspiration had just been in a state of all-time low.

Shooting me worried look, Kurt disappeared into his room. Pushing the guitar onto the vacated seat, I buried my head in my hands. God, I was such a _mess! _It was a long time since I'd felt so ridden with teenage angst. Normally, I was good at keeping my cool, but Kurt had always had the ability to let my emotions run free. I groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. If Kurt heard he was polite enough to pretend otherwise. How had it come to this? How could I, a grown man, still be pining over a boy I dated in _high school_? That wasn't normal.

I was still brooding when Kurt re-entered, wearing something from the Marc Jacobs collection and looking hassled. He didn't even look at me as he rushed out the door, muttering goodbye as he did so.

Picking up my guitar again, I started to sing.

"_Oh, why is it always me?_

_You move on, but I can't seem to see_

_A way to escape this jealously._

_Oh, no._

_Oh, is it all because of me?_

_Did I do something wrong, or maybe_

_Be too obvious that I'm crazy_

_In love?_

_And how do you? How do you?_

_Say goodbye so easily?_

_And how can I? How can I?_

_Lift the angst that threatens me?_

_Oh, do you just not like me?_

_Or is it not that simple, baby?_

_Hide my head in my hands, so hopelessly._

_Moaning._

_What did you mean?_

_When you tell me no more_

_I lie awake at night._

_You're what I live for._

_And how do you? How do you?_

_Say goodbye so easily?_

_And how can I? How can I?_

_Lift the angst that threatens me?_

_And how can I? How can I?_

_Say goodbye that easily?_

Finished, I stared down at my page. All my feelings, red-raw, splattered down on my sheet of notepaper. I sighed and crumpled the paper up. It was too personal to record. I got a fresh page and scribbled down a few pathetic lyrics about dancing, before scribbling them out angrily. I tried adding to the lyrics of another song I had been working on - about jealously - but found that it hit too close to home. I was being silly, I knew. I hadn't batted an eyelid when Kurt spent every night acting in love for his part in Spring Awakening. _That's different - she was a woman. There was no chance of attraction there. _My inner voice told me. _Damn progressive entertainment! Why did the television industry have to become so cool with writing gay couples?_ I knew I was being flat-out ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. _Oh Kurt,_ I thought, _what have you done to me?_


	4. But Don't Forget

**Sorry 'bout the extended wait - school's started again and life keeps getting in the way. Also, I kept re-writing this chapter, and I'm still not quite happy with the results - Blaine's a bit OOC simply to fit the lyrics, I'm afraid. Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>But don't forget it's me who put you were you are now<br>And I can put you back down too._

"What's this?" Asked Kurt curiously. I looked up from my ever-present guitar to see Kurt holding a crumpled of paper, a worried look on his face.

"Dunno." I said honestly.

"Blaine," said Kurt, sitting down next to me. "Look." I took the paper from him and with a jolt realised they were the lyrics from _that _song. "Why did you throw it away? You never throw away lyrics - you keep them all in that notepad of yours so you can look back at them later for inspiration." I was cornered. Kurt was telling the truth - I should have realised how suspicious that ball of paper would appear to Kurt.

"It's nothing." I lied. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I just didn't like it." My mouth felt dry. I was really, really nervous. And guilty. I _never _lied to Kurt - we'd had an honestly policy for as long as I could remember, and here I was, flat-out lying to my best friend.

"Why not?" Said Kurt, seeming to believe me (God, I was a horrible person).

"It seemed... emotionless." _Wow. _Did I really just say that? That wasn't just lying, that was the _opposite_ to the truth. I really, really needed to tell the truth. Only bad things could come from lying like this.

"So you throw this out, but keep -" he grabbed my notebook and flicked through it. ""_Ooh, baby, you're so sweet"_?"

"Uh... yeah." _Why don't I tell him the truth? I'm just digging myself a grave. _

Kurt clearly wasn't buying it. There was silence for a moment as Kurt studied the lyrics to the song again - then, all of a sudden, his eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gaga." I cringed. Kurt had worked it out. He knew what the song was about. I had breached the wall. I had let my feelings for him show, he couldn't avoid the subject any longer, and now he was going to have to deal with them. "Blaine..." his voice shook. "Is this... Is this about _me_?" I nodded. "Oh God."

"I'm sorry - I couldn't help it." I said, unsure of what response would be acceptable. I couldn't read the expression on Kurt's face. I knew I had seen it before, but in my pathetic state, I didn't know.

"Get. Over. Me." _Oh._ I thought. _It's anger._ "I can't deal with this! You have no right - NO RIGHT - to get jealous over a love interest." _Shit. He worked it out. _"I am _not _your property, and my career is none of your business!" For some reason, that hit me hard. Wasn't it me who got him noticed, five years ago when he was convinced he wouldn't make it?

"Yes, it is! I got you that job in Spring Awakening - it's thanks to _me _you're famous!" I pointed out. Kurt looked like I had slapped him, but I was way past feeling guilty. "It's a tough world out there. I got you your fame, and sure as hell I could take it away!" I don't know what made me say it. It was cruel and malevolent and uncalled for - the look on Kurt's face told me as much. Without saying another word, Kurt got up and left the apartment. By the next morning, all his belongings were gone.


	5. You Say That You Won't See Me

**SORRY! I tried to update about a week ago but suffered a few upload problems - then real life (gasp!) got in the way. I have to admit, when writing this I didn't even consider that Kurt wouldn't have stayed at Dalton until graduation. Now Born This Way has finally aired in the UK, my brain is all messed up. It won't affect this story at all, but it's changed how I'm thinking when I write each chapter. **

**On a more relivant note, this chapter is a bit of an apology for the horrible angsty sadness of the last one! I put in fanon Wes and David (you know, the fanon that tells us they're both mental - I don't know if it was SPAH!verse [on livejournal], or Dalton [CP Couture's fic] that started it, or a combination of both, or something totally different.) I hope it's OK - I was aiming for more lightheartedness. **

* * *

><p><em>Don't. Don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me._

"Um, excuse me, I've come to see Kurt? I'm Blaine Anderson, his- ... friend." I had almost said roommate. Something Kurt had made very clear that he no longer was.

"Sorry, sir. I can't let you in. It's the rules." Said the bored-looking receptionist.

"What rule?"

"The "Don't-don't-let-Blaine-in-or-I-_will_-get-you-fired" rule."

"Oh." I said, turning away. "Sorry." Turing up at the studio Kurt was working in and hoping to be let in was a long shot, anyway. I guess I thought that Kurt would be too private a person to say anything about our argument. I forgot to factor in that he was also stubborn.

Life was miserable, to say the least. My apartment was too empty, and the lack of Kurt's presence was taking it's toll on my mental health. On the plus side, my agent said my song writing was coming in leaps and bounds - I seemed to have found a way to let out my emotions through song subconsciously, because I most definitely wasn't _intending _to sing about Kurt - not since that was what got me into this mess. _No it's not. _My inner voice battled, _"It's because you acted like a dick and said horrible things you didn't actually mean - oh and being in love with Kurt in the first place probably didn't help. _Oh shut up.

Ok, now I was arguing myself. I clearly needed some time off thinking of Kurt. That's how I ended up making the most stupid, but arguably the most amusing, phone call I'd had in a long while.

"_Hello?_"

"Wes, it's Blaine."

"_Blaine! Man, I haven't heard from you in aaaages! How's fame suiting you_?"

"Alright. Listen, d'you want to come over Saturday? I'm having a mental breakdown."

"_And you think _I _can help remedy it? Man, you _must_ be going crazy_."

"I know, I know. But can you do it?"

"_Yeah, don't see why not. Can Karen come?"_

"I'd prefer it if it was romance-free, if I'm honest."

"_Oh, it's one of _those_ breakdowns. Can I bring David then? He's good at these things_."

"That'd be great. Thanks for this Wes." I recited my address, and we said our goodbyes.

I was dreading Friday as much as I was looking forward to it. Reuniting myself with Wes and David - or "The Crazies", and Kurt had once named them, was risky business. I had no idea how much of their hyperness remained from the last time I'd seen them both face-to-face.

I knew it was them from the moment they knocked - nobody but Wes and David could attack a door like that.

"Hel-"

"Blaaaaine!" They screeched in unison. (_Good lord. _I internally cringed. _They're going to wreck their voices.)_ "I've missed you so much!" Said Wes.

"Hey! Your hair's longer!" Said David.

"Is it true Kurt's playing a gay guy in a new TV show?" Asked Wes.

"Can you get us tickets?" asked David, then, being slightly more observant than Wes, he spotted my expression. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And you _told _him?"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell did you do that? Idiot!" David shook his head.

"What? What's it? Blaine told who? Why's he an idiot?" Wes said, looking from one of us to the other. "Daaavid!" He whined. _So, the hasn't changed much, then._

"Blaine's an idiot." Said David.

"Why?" I explained my situation briefly to them. David looked sympathetic. Wes looked annoyed. "Kurt? Still? Deja vu much?"

"Shut up." I said moodily. "I didn't invite you over to talk about Kurt, anyway. I need meaningless nonsense."

"You've come to the right people!" Grinned David. "Wes, take it way!" And so commenced the maddest seven hours of my life. We went to a roller rink ("I didn't know these still even _existed_!"); held impromptu performances of the classic crazy youtube songs; joined a pole vaulting club ("Do you even have a clue _how _to pole vault?" "Put a stick in the ground, jump. How hard can it be?"); went to a rave; learned how to make cotton candy from a generous street seller (well, I learnt, Wes and David just ate) and almost ran over a squirrel.

I didn't think about Kurt once. It was _wonderful_.


	6. You Say That You Don't Need Me

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait - I got an ipad, so have been rather destracted. Also, I have two big exam this week which will be taking up a lot of my time. Luckily, it's almost half term, when I get a week off, so hopefully the next update will be up within the next two weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you like this (slightly longer than usual) chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't. Don't you want me?<br>__You know I can't believe it when you say that you don't need me._

I wasn't entirely sure how I ended up lying on the couch cuddling a potted plant, but there I was, blearily watching Wes as he attempted to extract himself from the mound of pillows and beanbags he was buried under.

I remembered coming back into the apartment with Wes and David at one in the morning, and suggesting the two of them stay the night, and I remembered Wes suggesting a drinking game, but after that... nothing. I guess that's the price of spending time with those two.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Haven't the foggiest." Said Wes. He struggled for a few more seconds, before giving up and flopping back onto one of my couch cushions. "Dave, man, could you get me an aspirin?" I heard a laugh from someone vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure. I'm surprised you guys are even conscious, the amount you drank last night." There was a moment of silence where I considered the dull throbbing in my head, and David came into view, carrying two glasses of water and a bottle of pills - aspirin, I suppose. "Here. Drink it all, then some more. You may have a hangover, but I'm not entirely sure you're sober yet."

"Karen's gunna kill me. She hates me drinking." Said Wes sadly.

"I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad." I moaned. David let out a bark of a laugh that rang in my ears and hurted my head.

"Sure you have. Like, nine years ago. Remember? It was at Kurt's friend's party."

"Last time you got this drunk made out with a girl." Giggled Wes from his pillow mound. "Just be glad you didn't do something stupid this time."

David looked nervous. He leaned forwards slightly, like he was about to say something, then stopped himself. He shot me a shifty look. "Er, Blaine?"

"What did I do?" I groaned. From the look on David's face, it was pretty bad.

"You drunk dialled Kurt."

"And you let me?" I yelped, then winced at the volume of my own voice. David put up his hands and shook his head.

"Dude, I didn't know what you'd done 'till it was too late, and it's not like I really could have stopped you anyway. Don't shoot the messenger."

"You're right." I said, massaging my temples. "Sorry." There was quiet as Wes and I took our aspirins and gulped down water. David sat watching us, amused.

"Why aren't you hungover?" asked Wes accusingly.

"Oh, I am." Said David cheerily. "I'm just more used to it than you two."

At some point during the late morning, Wes and David left. I wasn't really paying attention, my mind returning to Kurt. Forgetting was nice, but all it meant was that the when the emotions came back, they hurt all the more. I knew I should phone Kurt and apologise for a phone call I could barely remember, but the longer I put it off, the more I didn't want to. The decision was made for me, however, when Kurt called for me.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Blaine? You sound ill."

"Just a bit hungover." I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up on the couch.

"Oh. Right. Blaine, I know I've been avoiding you, but we need to talk, and I think face-to-face is best. Can I come over?"

"Sure." I said. "Come round now if you like, but don't expect a tidy apartment." Kurt laughed half-heartedly.

"Right. See you in around half an hour then." Half an hour gave me enough time to get dressed and run some gel through my hair in order to look half-way presentable for Kurt. He arrived exactly on time - whatever he had to say was too important for "fashionably late."

Oddly enough, the first thing Kurt did was not tell me off for my drinking. Instead, from his designer leather satchel he pulled out a tabloid newspaper - the type that get articles written in like, two seconds so they reach print the very next day. "You might want to see this." The front page had a picture of Wes, David and I grinning and holding ukuleles. The headline read _BLAINE'S WILD DAY_ _OUT_. Looking amused at my rather embarrassed expression, Kurt handed me the newspaper to read.

_"BLAINE'S WILD DAY OUT_

_Popular Singer/Songwriter, Blaine Anderson was seen travelling around New York today with two old school friends, partaking in many bizarre activities. Excited onlookers witnessed spontaneous performances from Blaine and Co, and the manager of New York Pole-Vaulting Association can confirm their presence at the club. "I've never seen anything like it." He laughed. "They weren't drunk, but they were definitely in high spirits!" Other activities included roller skating, eating cotton candy, visiting several clubs and raves and racing space-hoppers in Central Park. Could Blaine be getting over the alleged fall-out with famous friend and Broadway star Kurt Hummel? Blaine was seen leaving the set of Kurt's new TV show looking "dejected" after being denied entry..."_

I stopped reading there. I didn't know whether to laugh at what the public had made of our day out, or to be worried at how much they seemed to know about my private life. It was probably the same with every celebrity, but as I routinely didn't read tabloids, I didn't know.

"Blaine, let's get down to business." Said Kurt when I handed it back. "You probably don't even remember, but you left a message on my phone last night, and -"

"Sorry." I cut in. "You're right - I don't remember anything I said, I was drunk. I promise I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries, but I didn't know what I was doing."

"I know." Said Kurt. "But we need to talk about it, and it's probably better if you know what you said." That wasn't a good sign. What kind of embarrassing, ridiculous stuff had come out of my intoxicated mouth? "Here." He said, handing me his phone - I saw my number on the screen and pressed play.

"why d'you leave me?" My slurred, but unmistakably upset voice asked from the tinny speaker. "I need you my Kurt. You're special. Now you're gunna go off with your actor and you'll get married and have cute adopted babies that aren't mine. I loooove yooou. S'not fair! Not fair not fair not fair..." The message faded out and there was a crackle as I must have searched for the end call button. Neither Kurt nor I wanted to be the first to speak. I handed Kurt his phone back. "So... yeah."

"Blaine you can't keep acting the jealous boyfriend!" Said Kurt, his tone accusatory. "It isn't your place to get worked up about who my character dates on a TV show. It isn't real life, and even if it was you still wouldn't be able to complain because we're not together." That hurt, especially as I didn't even know why we weren't together. Actually, I was sick of not knowing.

"Why not?" I asked quietly. "Answer honestly. Why aren't we together?" Kurt stared at me. He seemed quite literally speechless -he didn't have an answer. He didn't have an answer! At that moment I could have jumped for joy. If Kurt could honestly say that we weren't together because he didn't feel like that about me, he would've. But he was remaining silent. "Please, Kurt."

"I have to go." Said Kurt suddenly, but I grabbed his arm.

"Answer." I said. "Please. Then I'll get on with my life and you can get on with yours. I won't talk you, drunk or otherwise, again. I'll leave you alone, I promise." I let go of his arm for emphasis.

"I don't want to lose you entirely, Blaine." He said sadly.

"Then don't." I said desperately. "We need each other - right from the start we needed each other. You need me, and I sure as hell need you."

Kurt shook his head. "The thing is Blaine, I don't think I do need you anymore. You're a teenage crush it took me way too long to grow out off."

"I don't believe you." I knew I was sounding clingy and desperate and mad, but I couldn't stop. "Remember five years ago - when I got you that first audition? You said something that's always confused me." Kurt looked panicked. "You said "not again." Why?"

"I think you'll find I already answered that question." Said Kurt, one eyebrow raised. "Think about it." With that, he left. It wasn't until much later I realised what he meant.


	7. You've Changed Your Mind

**Right, OK guys, a lot of stuff to talk about this author's note, and it's definately within your best intrests as a reader to at least scan-read what I have to say.  
>- First of all, a HUGE thank you to my readers, but an even HUGER thank you to my reveiwers - particularly those who do so regularly. Your support keeps me writing :)<br>- Next, I need to warn you: I'm not writing the whole song. I've got the next three chapters planned out, which finishes the story nicely. That's it after that, I'm afraid. Or is it?  
>- I might write a sequel if you're intrested. It would be a similar format to this, so if you have a good idea for a song, please PLEASE let me know in the reviews. I only want songs Glee have covered, because that way you'll all know them, and it's more fun reading stories based on songs you know. (Plus, it means I'll know them.)Take into account that I like in the UK, and we've only reached Prom Queen, so there's no point suggesting songs from after those episodes, because chances are I won't know them. Also, I don't want to be spoiled! XD<strong>  
><strong>- I'm a Brit. I try my hardest to get the American colloquialisms right but if I miss something, feel free to point it out. I'm not, however, going to go around changing spellings. As far as I'm concerned, "colour" has a u in it. That's that. But no offence, Americans. On the same topic, if I get any geographical things wrong, just bear with me. This is set in the future. Maybe it changed?<strong>  
><strong>- Finally, I repeat, THANK YOU! I seriously love you guys. You read my ramblings and seem to enjoy it. Have you noticed how my chapters are getting longer? That's thanks to you and your lovely reviews inspiring me to work harder, and love every second. You guys are the best!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's much too late to find<br>__You think you've changed your mind_

Two days later, I was doing the dishes and mulling over everything Kurt had said to me when- Oh. _Oh_. I finally got it. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want me at all - he was just scared that if we dated then he risked the chance of us breaking up, and losing our friendship as well. At least that's what I think he was referring to when he said he'd already answered my question - when he said "I don't want to lose you entirely". That's what he had meant by "not again" all those years ago - last time we broke up, we lost contact for three years! It was such a simple, logical reason I felt silly not to have noticed before. I needed to talk to Kurt.

I pulled out my mobile and tapped Kurt's speed dial, pressing my phone to my ear eagerly. The other end picked up almost immediately.

"_Hello?_" That wasn't Kurt's voice.

"David? Sorry, I meant to call Kurt." That was odd. David wasn't on my speed dial, so I couldn't have accidentally pressed the wrong button.

"_Cool!"_ he said. I could practically hear him grinning. "_It worked!"_

"What worked?" I asked.

_"When we were over Wes and I set my number on your speed dial where Kurt's was so if you attempted to call him drunk and desperate again you'd call me instead. Clever, right?"_

"Yes, very." I said dryly. "One problem: I'm not drunk or desperate, and I really did want to talk to Kurt. Sober."

_"Ok, I accept you're not drunk, but if you're calling Kurt you're definitely desperate."_

"I resent that. We're on friendly terms again." Well, that was half-true. "We're speaking terms again" would have been more accurate.

_"That doesn't stop me being right."_ said David. _"What were you going to say to Kurt?"_

"None of your business!" I said, half-irritated, half-amused at his nosiness.

_"So you _were_ going to say something crazed and desperate!"_

"No, I wasn't!" I argued, but I was caving fast. "I was just going to tell him some stuff I've worked out about our last conversation." I said vaguely.

_"Like what?"_ So I caved totally and told him everything. We were talking for a good half an hour, and that's with David. If it was Wes, who always needed everything spelt out for him... I dread to think. "_Wow._" said David when I was finished. "_You so can't tell Kurt that."_

"What? Why not?"

_"What if you got it wrong? That will be the most awkward situation in the world, man."_

"But I haven't got it wrong!"

_"Ok, what if he denies it?"_ said David, changing tact.

I considered it for a moment. "I'm still calling him." I said firmly.

_"Never thought you wouldn't."_ Said David cheerily. _"Ah, well, I had to try, dude. See ya!"_

"Bye." I said, somewhat distracted. Was I really going to mess things up with Kurt by calling him to tell him I'd worked it out? I was certain that I was right, but David raised a good point. Kurt could deny it. I didn't have a clue why he would, but he could. And then there was the chance he didn't want to talk - that would be awkward. I would wait a bit, I decided. If Kurt hadn't made any indication he still felt like talking to me within three days, I'd call him.

It was only a day later Kurt texted me:

_What's up? figured it out yet? Call me ;-)_

He knew me too well. I bet he expected me to obsess over working out what he meant. I stared at the message on my mobile's screen - there was something off about it, which was strange because it was so Kurt to write that kind of message. It was friendly, so clearly I'd been forgiven, but there was something else about it... That last line... Was Kurt flirting with me?

I attempted to remove that idea from my brain the minute I came up with it. I was reading too far into things. Kurt had made it clear where his boundaries were. He wasn't going to lead me on lime that. Even so, I couldn't help but reply in a similar manner.

_You didn't want to lose me? :)_

No sooner had I sent the message, my phone buzzed again.

_Meet me at my place?_

_Sure_. I texted. Then, realising I didn't have a clue where Kurt was staying these days, I added: _Er where is that exactly?_

_I'm staying at Finn's._

Finn's? Well, it was a while since I'd seen Kurt's honorary big brother. No point in waiting. I'd head over straight away.

Of course, with me, it never is that simple. No sooner had I got in my car, with the intention of driving straight there, did my nerves kick in. Just how much about our fall-out had Kurt relayed to Finn? I knew Kurt was good at the dramatics, and Finn was a sensitive guy. He was bound to feel protective over Kurt, and if Kurt had told Finn the story in full-on hysterical-Kurt mode, it was likely I was no more welcome in the house than dry rot. Finn had always been rather nice to me - he was happy for Kurt after all, so I'd never had to deal with anything more aggressive than the "You hurt him I'll kill you" speech, which never came to anything because Kurt broke up with me.

Finn was a big guy. I was terrified. I focused my thoughts instead on the idea of being friends with Kurt again. It was bizarre how much I'd missed him. Before I knew it, I was knocking on the door of the Hudson residence.

"Blaine!" Said Kurt, greeting me on my second knock in a whirlwind of colour. "Hi!" he said somewhat breathlessly. Then, without warning, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Er... Hey Blaine." said Finn from behind Kurt, looking confused.

"Hey." I said, just as awkwardly.

"Well, we better be off." said Kurt, clasping his hands under his chin. "Come on, Blaine." I followed Kurt out if the house I'd barely even entered and back down the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No clue. I was planning on talking to you in the house, but then Finn got all big-brotherly on me and refused to leave us alone."

"Let's find a coffee shop or something." it didn't take much wondering around the town to find a small coffee shop to duck into, but Kurt barely even considered it before shaking his head. Instead, he headed towards a public footpath, which we stumbled along until we reached a clearing. A small, unkempt field surrounded us, hidden from the outside world by a wall of trees and flowering bushes. "_Woah_." I whispered. Kurt grinned.

"Amazing, isn't it? I reckon only a handful of people know it's even here. Modern society doesn't seem to leave much time for walking."

"But, a plot of land that hasn't been built on? We're barely an hour outside New York, Kurt." I said, awe-struck.

"Stop gaping and enjoy it." said Kurt, setting down in the long grass and pull me down next to him. It was surprisingly serene, sitting on the grass with Kurt by my side. Neither of us wanted to be the one to break the comfortable silence, but eventually whatever Kurt had bought me here to say became too much for him to hold in, and he said suddenly "You were right." he took a deep breath. "I have been holding off because I'm scared. Back in high school, we ended up drifting apart. You were a year older than me, Blaine, and you were heading off to college before me. I thought continuing to date would just put strain on our relationship; long-distance is a notoriously bad idea. I hoped we'd remain friends, but when I broke up with you, you went off to college and I didn't see you for three years!"

"I thought... I thought you didn't want me." I said in a strangled voice.

Kurt sighed. "I was young." I laughed, and Kurt glared at me.

"Sorry." I said. "It's just, that sounded totally cliché."

"The best romances are, Blaine." he said, ever so slightly condescendingly, in that way he always used to. In fact, I was so busy thinking about how Kurt used to always say that type of thing in high school that it took me a moment to really think about what he just said. Romances? But that implied... "Well, it appears that cat's out of the bag now." said Kurt happily, clocking my expression. "I've released that what's the point in remaining friends to avoid heartbreak when it's not what either of us really want."

My head was spinning. Clearly, I was dreaming. I was going to wake up and I'd still be clutching that damn plant and lying on the couch. This was all one drunken haze of a dream, because there was no way - no way - Kurt was really saying this.

"I really like you Blaine." He said. "And I've been denying it all this time because I was afraid of losing you, but that's not fair. It's not fair on you, and it's not fair on myself. What's the point of clinging to friendship when we both know we want more? So... I've changed my mind. I've found I do want to be with you."

"Isn't it a little late to find that?" I asked, surprisingly smoothly for the amount of excitement I was currently feeling.

"It's much, much too late." he agreed. "But I'm hoping I'm forgiven?"

"I could never be mad at you, Kurt." I said softly.

"Actually, during your "bi" phase, you did-" he faltered at the look on my face. "Oh, you meant now. You could never be mad at me _now. _I got you."

"So... Does this mean we're involved? Romantically?" I asked.

"Yes. It most certainly means that." smiled Kurt.

"So, I can do this?" as I spoke, I leaned in. This time, there was no pulling away, no muttered rejections. And at the moment our lips met, I knew everything was going to be totally, one hundred percent perfect. Well, at least until reality kicked in.


	8. You Better Change it Back

**Nobody showed any intrest in a sequel in their reveiws, so I guess I shouldn't? I have a request: please, please review. I hate to be one of those people who beg, but I have numbers in the THOUSANDS for hits, and just 30 something reveiws. It makes me feel unloved. **

**I only have one extra note for this chapter: I'm sorry to play the Blaine-likes-Harry-Potter card, but it's pretty much canon in my head. (I'm a bit of a StarKid, see.)**

* * *

><p><em>You better change it back or we will both be sorry!<em>

We stayed in the clearing for some time, just talking. When we returned, hands entwined, it didn't take long for Finn to realise the change. Unfortunately, his protective instinct over his brother cancelled out any happiness for the two of us he might be feeling.

"Dude, what the hell?" he said, glaring at me but directing his question to Kurt.

"Finn, Blaine and I -" started Kurt, but Finn interrupted him.

"Yeah I can see. Seriously, Kurt, this is not cool. You come here after an argument with him, tell me that things have gotten too awkward because he's in love with you and you'd moved on, and now this?"

"Finn, listen to me." Said Kurt, looking irritated. "I appreciate the concern, it's very sweet of you, but Blaine makes me happy, and I don't like life without him." He squeezed my hand.

"That doesn't mean you have to give into him." said Finn. he turned his attention to me. "No offence, you're a great guy Blaine, but you're not good for Kurt." Kurt made a disbelieving noise in the back of throat.

"Excuse me, Finn, but I've been supportive of every one of your choices of girlfriends. Including the ones that you broke up with then got back together with again and again." He mouthed something to me that looked like "Rachel." Finn looked stumped. Kurt smiled smugly. "Finn, please let me have my turn at working out what's good for me." There was silence in the Hudson household for a grand total of five seconds before Kurt said "I'm getting changed." and left the room, leaving Finn and I alone.

"Finn, I love your brother. I'm not going to hurt him." Finn looked at me warily.

"I know." he said. "It's more what he could do to you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Blaine, you never hear it when Kurt talks about you. You can tell when he speaks how much he cares about you. It's clear you mean a lot to him - why wouldn't you? You guys are best friends."

"So?" I said, not following.

"I think Kurt's only dating you because it's a way to keep you close. To make you happy." I stared at Finn. He wasn't the brightest, but I had to admit, it was pretty clever of him to come up with such a theory. Even if it was wrong.

"Do you know why Kurt's been so indignant that we remain just friends all these years?" I asked. "It was because he was worried if we were anything more and we broke up, we'd lose each other entirely." Finn looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Right. he told you that, then?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Said Finn, looking satisfied at my response. "And you're not going to hurt him, Ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"I'm back!" Came Kurt's voice from the door. He had changed into a pale lilac shirt and a black bow tie. I smiled slightly at the memories it presented - Kurt always had been a fan of bow ties. "Let's go out." he said to me.

"Where?"

"To dinner." He said flamboyantly. "You and I, Blaine Anderson, are going on a date."

I was happier than I had ever been. Kurt was my boyfriend, and life couldn't get much better. It hadn't been long, just four days, but things were perfect. I was in love.

Since the change in our relationship, we hadn't left each other's sides, so it wasn't long until the tabloids worked it out. Even so, it came as a shock when I went into town and every magazines' front page featured Kurt and I. Curiosity got the better of me, and I bought one at random. It featured a large picture of the two of us holding hands, and the headline _HAS BLAINE FOUND A MAN?_ I sat down on a bench outside the shop and flicked to the page of the article. Another picture of us took up most of the page (seriously? Is that how these magazines reach high page counts?) Squeezed at the bottom, and continuing onto the next page, was a long dialogue on why the magazine thought we were dating, an how they knew they were right. I skimmed through until I found a part that caught my attention - the "We Think" box at the bottom of the second page.

_WE THINK..._

_Hey There's relationship expert, Katie Gillan, gives her opinion._

_"Hmm... This sounds dodgy. Best friends shouldn't have a massive fall out just to get together afterwards, without rebuilding their friendship first. It all seems pretty unstable, and things look set to go wrong. Blaine's been seen unrequitedly lusting after Kurt Hummel for years, so why the change of heart on Kurt's side? It seems to me that maybe pity had something to do with it. Whichever way you look at it, I doubt we'll be seeing this relationship through to a happy end._

A feeling of unease was gathering in the pit of my stomach. Now two people had said that Kurt wasn't dating me for the right reasons. Shaking it off, I shoved the magazine into my shopping bag, deeming it tabloid crap right there and then. It wasn't as simple as that, though. I knew I was being irrational, that if the journalist had the full story she'd say something different, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this "Katie Gillan" had a point. Kurt had had a big change of heart, and how did I know pity hadn't got anything to do with it?

I tried my best to forget the article that evening. Kurt had come over to the apartment - where he spent most of his time - so we were ordering takeout and watching a chick flick. We both knew it would make more sense for Kurt to just move back in, rather than make the two-hour journey each day to see me, but neither of us had breached the subject out loud. It wasn't a taboo, in the same way our relationship had used to be, but a mutual agreement. We both knew that Kurt moving in would have a deeper meaning now we were dating, and as happy as I was, it was way, way too soon to make that kind of move forward in the relationship.

"Sit." said Kurt, moving my copy of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets aside so I could sit down in the empty space. "Honestly, Blaine, I don't know why you still read these" he said, jerking his head at the book "They're practically classic novels now."

"What's wrong with being a classic?" I asked, but I took the book from him and placed it on the overcrowded coffee table.

"I was always jealous of Harry..." said Kurt idly. I stared at him. "I thought you cared more about him and his adventures than you did about me."

"That's crazy." I said fondly. "I love you, not Harry Potter." Kurt froze, as did I. Did I really just say that? I was such an idiot. I told Kurt I loved him, and that was totally not the right time to say that for the first time. I meant to say a throw-away comment, but my stupid mouth slipped up and said what I was thinking, not what I planned to say. Kurt was still sitting very still. He seemed to be panicking internally. Who could blame him - his stupid boyfriend had just told him he loved him after four days of dating. Normally, when Kurt looked like that it would be by cue to hug him and clap him on the back, but based on the situation, I thought it best to keep my distance and wait for Kurt to say whatever he was working out under that quaffed hair of his.

"I love you too." he said. I gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I said, unable to come up with a better response. _Kurt loved me_. On one hand, I wanted to yell with joy and punch the air, but on the other... "It's not way to soon?"

"It's way, _way _too soon to say it, but why not express what you already know I'm feeling?" smiled Kurt. He laughed at my flabbergasted expression. "Blaine? You did know that, right?"

"You... Love me?" I asked, trying to get my head around what just a week ago seemed completely impossible.

"Yes. Honestly Blaine, you really are clueless. You feel the same, right?" he asked, biting his lip and looking nervous all of a sudden.

"I love you." I confirmed. Kurt beamed. He wiggled closer to me on the couch and we sat and watched the film. It would have been perfect, but the article and Finn's words were still on my mind no matter how many times I tried to banish them and think about the movie's plot.

After the third time I asked Kurt what was going on on-screen, he realised something was up. "Blaine, it's hardly difficult to follow. She loves the guy with the bad haircut and bad attitude, and the guy who's helping her has a crush on her but he's in denial. They'll probably end up together by the end. Are you sure you're feeling ok? Is something bugging you?"

I decided there and then to tell Kurt. I told him what Finn had said to me, and I told him about the tabloid. "Kurt, you have no idea how happy I am that you changed your mind, but if it wasn't because you love me, change it back, it'll end up better for the both of us." The whole time I'd been speaking, I was deliberately not looking at Kurt. Now, however I forced myself to look at him. There were tears in his eyes.

"How could you even think that?" he said angrily, then, getting up, he stormed from the apartment once again.


	9. Don't You Want Me, Baby?

**Woo! Longest chapter so far! 2,004 words. Also, the final chapter! It's been great fun, and I'm sad to end it slightly earlier than promised, but I just couldn't squeeze another chapter from this plotline, sorry. (these last two have been pushing it enough as it is) I WILL write a sequel, but not straight away - first, I'm going to write some oneshots, so keep an eye out for me! **

**Also, I want to apologise for the non-Finchel supporters who read this fic. I personally can't see Finn with anyone else, so I included several Rachel/Finn references. If you don't like the couple, I'm sorry, but it's cannon and I hope it doesn't destract from the fic's main plot.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I do NOT own EITHER of the two songs referenced in this chapter. I don't even own the arrangement - that's all Darren Criss (youtube it)**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you want me baby?<br>__Don't you want me oooh._

Luckily, it appeared that Kurt was not going to dramatise the events any more than what was (in his mind) strictly necessary. I was grateful for this, because I doubted I could live through another period of Kurt not talking to me. As it was, I still received a frosty phone call that morning, which I found a good moment to explain myself, if Kurt was up for listening. He wasn't.

"_Blaine, I'm sure your reasons were admirable, but right now I'm not going to forgive you. I would never play you around like that, and I thought we trusted each other enough for you to realise that._"

I didn't push it, knowing it would do more harm than good. Instead, I called someone I thought I'd never need to speak to again.

"_Hello, Rachel Berry speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"_

"Rachel, it's Blaine Anderson -" I began, but Rachel cut me off.

"_Let me guess: You and Kurt have had a falling out, so you've called me, being talented as I am, to help you choreograph a sufficiently wonderful "I'm sorry" song and dance for Kurt_." when she put it that way, it really did sound a ridiculous plan, but I had been hoping the cheesiness of it would make Kurt feel better. After all, there wasn't a better way of expressing your feelings than to make a fool of yourself in a public place (as long as that place wasn't Gap).

"Pretty much." I sighed. I heard a rustle of pages and the clicking of a pen on the other side of the line.

"_I can pen you in for later this afternoon. It can't be noon because I'm planning on visiting Finn and making him see sense. Honestly, he's got to learn the dinner with Jesse was for purely business, and that it was hardly a reason to become jealous..._" Rachel continued to ramble on, but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was thinking. Rachel was acting so positive, but by the sound of it she and Finn were having trouble again. Why couldn't I be like that? Whenever Kurt and I weren't getting along, I became this big pool of misery... That was it. I would sing Kurt "Misery". It was a long shot, and that song was pretty old now, but Kurt must have some memories left of it.

"I was thinking I should sing Misery, by Maroon Five."

"_Are you sure? That song's not very well known anymore, Blaine. I was thinking more classical - maybe something from Spring Awakening, or you could pull of something Loyd Webber, he's well within your vocal range_." I didn't bother asking how anything from Spring Awakening could possibly relate to Kurt and I, and just said:

"Thanks Rachel. I think I'll do Misery, though. Sorry to bother you."

"_It's no bother_." she said. "_Will you still need my help choreographing?_"

"No, I'll go for something simple." I said.

"_Then goodbye Blaine, I hope to see you soon."_

When I texted Kurt asking if he was still staying at Finn's, I got a simple answer back:

_yes_

Without bothering to think about the fact that Kurt's short answer meant he was still mad at me, I jumped in my car and drove over. Half way there, my phone rang. It was Wes. I plugged in my hands-free and answered.

"Hey, Wes."

"_Blaine, my man! Why didn't you tell us you were performing to Kurt_?"

"How did you find out?" I sighed.

"_Finn told us!"_ of course. Rachel.

"Look, Wes, I'm half way there. You can't help out, I'm sorry."

"_Sure we can!"_

"How, exactly?"

"_We can give you a pep talk while you drive. Hang on, I'll put you on speaker phone."_ He said before I could object. Wes and David's pep talks normally left me feeling more nervous than I did before.

"_Hey Blaine!"_ Came David's voice. "_Wes tells me you need a pep talk. I can help with that_."

"_Daaavid!_" I heard Wes wine. "I_ was going to give the pep talk!"_

"You both can." I said, with the familiar feeling of not knowing whether to be annoyed or amused at their antics.

"_Well, if our source is correct, you'll be singing Misery_." I heard an intake of breath from David.

"_Dude, you sure that's a good choice_?"

"Yes...?" I said, suddenly uncertain.

"_It _was _the song that got Kurt angry in because you were always in the limelight."_ before I had time to freak out over this revelation, however, Wes intervened.

"_No! It's a good song choice!_" he argued. "_If Blaine hadn't sung it, Kurt would never had been honest about what he thought, they may never had sung a duet and never had gotton together_."

"Why does it have to be about the past?" I asked. "That was high school. Can't I sing this song just because I think it's fitting?"

"_Sure you could, if that was your reason for picking it."_ said David.

"_Tell us the truth_." said Wes, "_Did you or did you not pick the song with the hope it would stir old memories in Kurt?_"

"I did." I said grudgingly.

"_Then it's perfect!" _he said. "_The only choice better would be Candles, and that's a duet. You'd look stupid singing _that_ on your own._"

"_Hey, could have sung Blackbird or that one he sang when Kurt left Dalton_."

"_Sure, if he wanted to depress Kurt further_." said Wes. "_Oh Kurt_," said Wes in a sing-song voice. "_I love you so much I'm going to sing the song you sang when your _pet bird died_."_

"_It was just a suggestion!"_ said David defensively.

"Guys, please." I said, spotting a full-blown Wes tantrum on the horizon - something I suspect he hadn't grown out of. "Look, like I said to Rachel, I'm grateful for your suggestions, but I'm going to do this my way."

"_Ok_!" Said Wes brightly. "_Just promise you won't sing the second vers_e."

"_Good point._" said David. "_Singing about "the way it feels to be completely intertwined" may not be the best thing to sing to someone you've only been dating a week."_

"Oh, God no." I said, laughing.

"_David, our work here is done_." said Wes happily. "_See ya Blaine!"_

"_Let us know how it goes!"_ Chipped in David.

"Sure." I said. "Bye guys."

"_Oh, and Blaine, it'll go fine, don't worry_." said David.

"_And even if it doesn't, the worst he can do is refuse to see you ever again!"_ Added Wes chirpily.

"Gee, thanks guys." I laughed. "Bye!"

"_Bye!_" they chorused. The call ended. There wasn't long left of the journey, and I was in a remarkably good mood. It felt great to finally be in regular contact with the two ex-warblers. Add the fact that Kurt and I were dating (well, I certainly hoped we still were), and my life was perfect. And a lot like high school, but with less homophobic bullies and more music awards and paparazzi.

I pulled into Finn's drive feeling remarkably confident about what I was about to do, but as I walked towards the door, I felt my self-assurance ebbing away. What if Kurt rejected me? What if I lost my voice and couldn't sing? What if I made a fool of myself? I was clearly freaking out. Making a fool of myself to show how much I loved Kurt was the whole point. Taking a deep breath, I rang the bell. Finn answered almost immediately.

"Kurt's not here, dude."

"Oh." I said. Then, not sure what else to say I asked "How's Rachel?"

"Infuriating. Over-confident. Crazy."

"You guys didn't work it out then?" I guessed.

"No, no, we're dating again." said Finn. "I love her and all, but I always think that." I laughed, but the sound seemed awkward, so I stopped.

"Where's Kurt?" I asked.

"I dunno." said Finn. "Probably out walking."

"Any particular place?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea.

"I think he was going to that clearing he found." said Finn, confirming my theory.

"Well, I'm off." I said. Finn grinned at me.

"I was wrong, you know." he said. "About you not being right for him."

"Thanks." I said, unsure of what was the correct response in this situation. "Bye."

"Go get him." said Finn.

I slung my guitar over my shoulder, and set off along the path I had taken with Kurt. It was a much shorter distance when it wasn't spent panicking about what was to come. When I arrived, I was unsurprised to realise Finn had been right. Kurt was sat in the long grass, playing idly with the head of a wild flower. "Hey." I said. Kurt jumped.

"Blaine, what're you doing here?" he sounded slightly accusing, and I wondered if he'd even appreciate the song, but I could hardly back out now.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I've decided to do it through song." I said, flashing him a charming smile.

"True Broadway tradition." he said "I approve."

I sat down on the grass next to him and swung by guitar around from my back so it rested on my knee. I'd decided to sing a slower, mellower version of "Misery", so I strummed the guitar and started

"_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_." I glanced at Kurt, and saw a smile playing on the corners of his lips. He clearly _did _remember the song.

"_And I've wrote two hundred letters I will never send._

_Sometime these cuts are so much deeper than they seem._

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be."_ I said. The line mimicked our earlier situation perfectly. Kurt realised too, and looked rather taken aback.

"_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_." I took this moment to wink at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"_I am in misery,_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me._

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me."_ Well, it had been.

"_Boy, you really got me bad,_

_You really got me bad_." I was taken aback by my own daring. I hadn't actually planned on changing it to "boy", worrying it was too direct. Kurt, however, seemed pleased, so I continued.

"_Now I'm gunna get you back,_

_I'm gunna get you back._

_This love is taking its toll on me_." I sang, switching seamlessly to Maroon 5's other old hit, "This Love." A mashup. Kurt's glee club had been full of those, if I remembered correctly.

"_He said goodbye too many times before._

_And his heart keeps breaking in front of me._

_I have no choice, because I won't say goodbye anymore_." There was silence when I finished my slightly edited version of the song and Kurt just looked at me. Then, without warning, he burst into tears.

"Oh my God, Kurt I'm sorry!" I said, panicking. I dropped my guitar on the grass and pulled Kurt close to me. He pressed his head against my chest.

"You haven't done anything wrong." said Kurt. "I'm sorry. I've been ridiculous about it all."

"You had every right to be." I said, pressing my lips to the top of his head. "I promise, from now on, I'll be totally honest with whatever's going on in this messed up head of mine." Kurt lifted his head from its resting place and kissed me. When he pulled away I was grinning dopily.

"Honestly." said Kurt, shaking his head at me fondly. "Are you going to act so irritatingly cheerful every time we kiss?"

"Yes." I said promptly.

"Me too." said Kurt. "Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

"Kurt Hummel, love of my life." I said, taking it a step further.

Kurt didn't hesitate this time. "Love you more."

"We're going to be sickening to be around." I joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if Wes and David break us up out of irritation."

"Let them try." said Kurt. "Just let them try."


End file.
